Kissing in the Rain by Shadouge4Ever
by Shadouge4Ever
Summary: Rouge meets Knuckles at the Smoothie Shop the day after getting a message from him. She doesn't expect him to love her, but he does. He brings her roses with a poem attatched. Will Rouge explain to Shadow what happened? Will Shadow forgive them? Shadouge.


First of all, I would like to thank UltrraShaddow, the author of _The Satin Princess_ for his/her wonderful and inspiring story. He/She gave me some amazing ideas for my story. Thank you, UltrraShaddow! So, anyway, you could say Knuckles and Shadow are fighting over Rouge—Rouge is with Shadow, but Knuckles tries to steal her away from him by bringing her flowers with poems attached, sneaking in to sleep with her, etc. Shadouge.

Kissing in the Rain

A white bat named Rouge sat on her couch petting her white and purple choa. She was waiting for the answering machine to start her five messages.

"You think he called, Princess?" Rouge asked the choa.

"He have to. He be damned if he didn't," Princess replied.

Rouge giggled at that and the answering machine started.

"Message one: …" the machine said.

"Hey, Rouge! It's Amy! I just called to tell you that Sonic and I are going out again. See ya later!"

"To hear message again, press two. Message two: …"

"Hey, Rouge. It's Sonic. Just callin' to say hi."

"To hear message again, press two. Message three: …"

"Hello, Rouge. It's Dr. Eggman. I need you to go on an emerald hunt for me. A _white_ emerald, just to let you know."

Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Like I'm gonna do _that_ any time soon," she said, tired of hunting for Dr. Eggman.

"To hear message again, press two. Message four: …"

"Hey, Rouge. It's Shadow. Callin' to say I wanna see you again soon. Love ya, babe."

Rouge smiled. She wanted to see Shadow, too. She looked at her choa.

"He called, Princess. Daddy called," she said in the sweetest voice possible.

"Daddy!" Princess shouted, jumping up and down in Rouge's lap.

Rouge laughed and listened to the answering machine.

"To hear message again, press two. Final message: …"

"Hi."

"Huh?" Rouge said, her ears perked up.

She was confused. Who was _that_? His voice was sexy.

"I've seen you around town and I've wanted to ask you out, but I never got the chance. So I'm asking you in this message; please? If so, meet me at the Smoothie Shop at one tomorrow and thanks. I'll be in red."

"To hear message again, press two. End of messages."

"Good. But who was that last one?" Rouge asked, her arms crossed.

She looked at Princess, who had a question mark over her head.

'I'm not sure if I should meet this guy or not. I mean, how would _Shadow_ feel?' Rouge thought, worried.

Princess hugged Rouge, a heart over her head.

"Mama, huggie," she said.

Rouge hugged her tight and asked: "Hey, Princess... Do you think I should meet that guy?"

"Yes! Mama get _new_ daddy!" Princess shouted.

"Whoa, whoa, let's not get carried away. I don't want this guy as my boyfriend even if he's hot. I'm with Shadow," Rouge said, wide eyed.

The heart over Princess' head turned into a tear drop.

"New daddy," she sniffled.

"Oh, come on, Princess. I'll still _meet _him. I just won't _love_ him. Okay?" Rouge asked, trying to cheer her up.

Princess wiped her tears away.

"Okay."

"That's my girl. Time to go to sleepies."

Rouge turned off the light and they went to bed.

~~SXR~~

The phone woke her up at 10:00. She answered it.

"Hello?" she said drowsily.

"_Hey, Rouge!_ _Amy's here!_ _So, you had a good sleep?_"

"You woke me up," Rouge said, rubbing her eyes.

"_Ooooooh, sorry_."

"It's okay."

"_Great, now let's chat!_"

They started talking about random things.

Rouge hung up two hours later. After a couple of hours of talking, Amy gets hyped up and has to hang up immediantly. The white bat leaned against her pillow. Then, she finally remembered that she was supposed to meet the mystery man at the Smoothie Shop at one. She got dressed and ate lunch. Then she headed towards the Smoothie Shop. She arrived and looked for someone in red. Her sky blue eyes finally found a handsome red echidna sitting alone. His eyes were violet, he had a flirty look, and his chest protruded from his crimson colored blazer. Rouge took a deep breath and approached him.

"Hi," she greeted, waving her fingers one by one.

The red echidna looked at the milk colored bat. She was stunning. She had blue eyeshadow, long eyelashes (dark purple from her mascara), sparkling—now azure—eyes, a white tank top, a black mini skirt, and white boots.

"Uh…Um…" he stuttered.

"I'm Rouge Bat. You left me a message last night."

"Oh, hi, Rouge Bat," he said.

"You can call me Rouge."

"Okay, Rouge."

He was sweating.

"I'm Knuckles Echidna."

"Okay, Knuckles," Rouge said, smiling.

He was surprised at how calm she was. Usually girls giggled when they talked to him.

"Sit," Knuckles said.

Rouge sat.

"Ok, just to set things straight, I have a boyfriend so don't try to flirt with me," Rouge said, pointing at him.

Knuckles stopped sweating.

"Trust me, I won't," he said, smiling at her.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Rouge asked, crossing one leg over the other.

"I just want to get to know you," Knuckles said.

"Ok. Well, I love jewels, particularly diamonds, my favorite color is purple, I love roses, and I can be _very_ aggressive at times."

"Okay."

"That's all I'm willing to reveal right now," Rouge said, flattening her hand on the table.

"Okay."

"So what about you?" she asked.

"Well, I like sexy women, particularly big-breasted, my favorite color is red, I like tulips, and I'm really into flirting."

"That's…Different," Rouge said, lifting an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked.

"Not many guys are racist like you."

Knuckles felt his cheeks redden.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Uh…Yeah, I'm fine. Just a sunburn," Knuckles answered, wiping his cheeks.

Rouge's skirt pocket vibrated. She reached in and pulled out her phone.

"I've got to go," Rouge said, standing up.

"Why?" Knuckles asked, disappointed.

"You don't need to know," Rouge said.

She started walking home. Knuckles caught himself staring at her ass as she walked away.

~~SXR~~

Rouge arrived at her house and walked up the steps. She stood on her doorstep fluffing her hair and brushing dust off her skirt. She took a breath and slowly opened the door. She stood there in a sexy pose and Shadow looked over. He was sitting on the couch, one leg over the other, his scarlet eyes fixed on her. Rouge walked over to him, swaying her hips. He looked her up and down as she stood inches away from him. He stood up and slipped his arms around her slender waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. He moaned as he tasted her cherry lip gloss.

"Like the new flavor?" Rouge asked.

"Best damn thing I ever tasted," Shadow replied.

"Liar," Rouge said, a smirk on her face.

"Put a lie detector helmet on me," Shadow said, pulling her closer.

Rouge laughed as she threw her head back and Shadow kissed her swan-like neck.

"Ooh. Affectionate _tonight_, are we?" Rouge said.

"Don't act like you don't love it," Shadow said.

"I won't. I've got better things to do," Rouge told him.

"Like what?" Shadow asked.

"Showing _my _affection," Rouge said.

She giggled as she pulled Shadow toward the couch. He landed on top of her and kissed her again.

Rouge woke up on the couch and rubbed her chest. Her breasts hurt from when Shadow landed on her. She looked over at the answering machine; the red light was blinking. She moved her legs from under Shadow and looked at the number of messages—13—her eyes widened.

"Oh, my God," she said under her breath.

She pressed the green button and the answering machine started.

"Message one: …" it spoke.

"_Rouge, Rouge, Rouge!_ _It's Ames!_ _Sonic brought me to his apartment last night_! _The sex was awesome!"_

'So was mine,' Rouge thought with a smile.

"To hear message again, press two. Message two: …"

"_What's up, Rouge?_ _It's Sonic._ _Amy was awesome last night…and lucky."_

Rouge rolled her eyes.

"To hear message again, press two. Message three: …"

"_Hey, Rouge. It's Knuckles._ _Callin' to say I wanna see you again._ _The next 10 messages will be from me, so get ready to listen."_

But Rouge did the exact opposite; she deleted all of the messages.

"I'm not going to listen to his voice all day. I've got better things to do," she said.

She picked up the phone and dialed Sonic's number. Sonic was a masseuse. It rang three times before Amy answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey. It's Rouge."

"_Oh, hey, Rouge. What's up?"_

"Can you tell Sonic I need a massage at one?"

"_Sure. Hold on."_

There was a momentary pause.

"_He said okay."_

"Cool. See ya later."

Rouge hung up and sighed at Shadow. She carried him up to her room and dumped him onto her bed. She put her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"What am I going to do with you?" she said.

She walked out of the room, laughing.

~~SXR~~

Rouge was driving to Sonic's apartment when her phone started to ring. She took it out of her jean's pocket and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" she said.

"_Rouge, it's Knuckles. I need to talk to you."_

"Why?"

"_I want you to go to the movies with me."_

Rouge shook her head and hung up. She stopped in front of Sonic's apartment and stepped out of her white Cadillac. She walked through the spinning doors and went straight to the elevator. She went inside and pressed 16. She was surprised to see Blaze in the elevator as well. Rouge wondered what she was here for.

'Probably to see Silver,' she thought.

The elevator stopped on floor 6 and Blaze got out. Later, the elevator stopped on floor 16 and Rouge stepped out. She looked for the door that had the numbers 562 on it and finally came upon it. She knocked on the door and Amy answered.

"Hey, Rouge! Come in," Amy said, waving Rouge in.

"You're answering everything today," Rouge told her.

"Yeah, I know. Sonic's just tired," Amy said.

"Well, he better not be too tired to give me a massage," Rouge said, her hands on her hips.

"I guess we'll see. Sonic, Rouge is here!" Amy yelled across the room.

"Coming!" Sonic yelled back.

He walked out of the bedroom with a towel.

"Are you sure you've gotten a massage before?" Sonic asked Rouge.

"Just shut up and give me the towel," Rouge said sassily.

"Okay," Sonic said.

He handed Rouge the towel and went back in the bedroom. Amy went to use the bathroom and Rouge stripped down. She spread out the towel on the massaging table and lied on her stomach. Sonic walked out.

"Ready, Rouge?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. Shoulders and back, please," Rouge answered.

Sonic started massaging Rouge's shoulders.

"So, anything wrong?" Sonic asked, concerned.

"I met this guy named Knuckles yesterday and now he always wants to see me," Rouge said.

"Yikes. What are you gonna do?" Sonic said.

"Just ignore him," Rouge replied.

"You know he'll find you sooner or later," Sonic said.

He started working on her back.

"I know. That's why I'm hoping it's later," Rouge said.

Sonic sighed.

"I knew something like this would happen. Knuckles has had his eye on you for weeks. Julie-Su and Tikal are getting jealous, even though Tikal knows Knuckles doesn't love her," Sonic told her.

"I see. So if you knew that all this time, how come you didn't warn me?" Rouge asked angrily.

Sonic stopped massaging her.

"Some things are better left unsaid," he said.

"What do you mean by _that_?" Rouge asked.

"I think you and Knuckles go good together," Sonic answered.

"What?!" Rouge said angrily.

"I think you should go," Sonic suggested nervously.

"Fine," Rouge said.

She grabbed the sides of the towel and wrapped them around herself. Sonic left the room so she could get dressed, and when she was finished, Rouge left the apartment without even saying good-bye.

~~SXR~~

She arrived home and saw that Shadow was gone.

'He probably left. I know _I'd_ leave if I woke up in _Shadow's _house,' Rouge thought.

She sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Princess sat on her lap.

"My life is so weird," Rouge said, petting Princess.

"What Mama mean?" Princess asked.

"There's a lot of weird things going on," Rouge answered.

"Oh."

Princess fell asleep in her lap.

Knuckles was walking down the sidewalk, holding a piece of paper. He stopped and looked at the directions to Rouge's house.

"Did Sonic pick up Amy's handwriting skills, or what? I can barely read this!" Knuckles exclaimed.

He looked at the street signs and matched the paper with the street sign in front of him.

"Melloway Drive. Correct street," Knuckles said to himself.

He walked by houses and finally spotted a white house with a heart carved in the door. He matched the paper with the numbers on the house.

"103. Correct number. This is it," he said.

He opened the door and looked inside. All of the lights were turned off and Rouge was sleeping on the couch; her choa was sleeping on her lap. He glanced at the clock, which read 4:31 AM.

"Perfect," Knuckles said quietly.

He tip-toed over to the sleeping bat and gently pushed the choa off Rouge's lap, lying on her lap himself.

"She's gonna flip when she sees me here," Knuckles said to himself.

He chuckled and fell asleep.

~~SXR~~

The next morning, Rouge opened her eyes and stretched. Her lap was heavier than usual.

'Princess must've had extra dessert,' she thought.

She went to pet the choa and found herself stroking long red hair. She looked down and saw that odd echidna lying there, a smile on his face. Her eyes widened.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Rouge screamed.

Knuckles jolted awake.

"Huh?! What's happening?!" he said, looking around frantically.

"Get off me!" Rouge yelled.

She pushed him off her lap and he fell hard on the floor.

"Ow!" Knuckles exclaimed, rubbing his bottom.

Rouge got the broom from out of the kitchen and started hitting Knuckles with it.

"Get out!" she screamed at him.

Knuckles got up and stumbled out the door. Rouge slammed it behind him. She turned around and saw Princess standing there with tears in her eyes. Rouge picked her up.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked Princess.

"I have bad dream," Princess answered.

Rouge sighed out of relief.

'I thought she might've been upset that I chased the echidna away,' she thought.

She brought Princess upstairs and tucked her into bed. By the time she got downstairs, Shadow was walking through the door.

"Shadow!" Rouge said excitedly.

She went to hug the handsome black hedgehog, but he stopped her.

"What?" Rouge said.

"_I _want to do it," Shadow replied.

"Okay, Mr. Expert," Rouge said to him.

Shadow put his hands around Rouge's waist and pulled her close. He could smell her perfume and his hands moved toward her buttocks.

"Roses," Shadow said in a whisper.

"I knew you'd like it," Rouge said.

"You know me very well, Ms. Bat," Shadow told her.

"Soon-to-be _Mrs._ Bat," Rouge said, her lips close to his.

She then kissed him; his lips were warm. They enjoyed that kiss for a long time before Shadow looked at his watch and said: "Oh, crap, I'm late for work! Gotta go, babe."

He grabbed his suitcase and ran out the door. Rouge sighed and crossed her arms.

"He's such a good boyfriend," she said.

~~SXR~~

"I have to get her to like me, Sonic," Knuckles said.

Knuckles and Sonic were at the Coffee Cup, drinking coffee and talking.

"The only reason I'm helping you is because I hate Shadow," Sonic said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, I know," Knuckles said.

"Well, _I _think you should get her roses. That _is _her favorite flower, right?" Sonic suggested.

"That's perfect. Thanks, Sonic!" Knuckles said, standing up.

"No prob," Sonic said, smiling.

Knuckles ran to Casey's Flower Shop and bought a bouquet of roses.

"Rouge will _have_ to love me_ now_," Knuckles said to himself.

He went to 103 Melloway Dr. and put the flowers on the doorstep. He knocked on the door and ran off. Rouge opened the door and saw the roses. She picked them up and smelled them. There was a note connected to the roses; she read it aloud.

Dear Rouge,

I can't hide my feelings. There is no way. I've walked all this distance, just to say, that I love you. There is no doubt. You're the only thing, I think about.

-Your Secret Admirer

'Secret admirer?' Rouge thought.

She walked inside and put the roses in a vase in her bedroom.

'Well, I guess_ Shadow_ didn't send them,' she thought.

She thought for a moment.

'It must've been that lousy echidna,' she thought, looking up at the ceiling.

But she didn't want to take the chance that someone else had sent them. After all they _were_ her favorite flowers.

Shadow returned from work.

"Rouge, I'm ho-," he started, but stopped when he saw what she was doing.

Rouge was stroking the pedals of a rose. She looked at him with her aqua eyes and smiled. Shadow dropped his suitcase.

"Glad you're home," she said.

"What's that?" Shadow asked, pointing at the rose.

Rouge suddenly realized that she was holding a rose from someone else and sat on it.

"Nothing," she said, smiling nervously.

"Is that a rose?" Shadow said, getting angry.

Rouge shook her head, but Shadow wasn't going to fall for it. He pushed her over and grabbed the now flat rose. He held it in front of him. Suddenly, the door swung open and Knuckles stood in the doorway holding a bouquet of wild flowers.

"For you, Rouge," he said, smiling.

He held them out and Shadow turned around. He grabbed the bouquet and stomped on it. He then ran off into the park and sat on a swing. It started to rain. He suddenly threw his head back and pulled his hair.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" he yelled.

He pulled on the chains of the swing, not caring if it broke.

"How could you do this to me?!" he shouted.

He started crying uncontrollably.

"Why did you do that?! Why?!" he cried, his face soaked.

It now sounded like he was talking to Rouge, as if she was standing right in front of him. His highlights started to run. Almost his whole head was red within a couple of minutes. He put his face in his hands and shook his head slowly.

"Why, Rouge, why?" he said.

The pain in his heart was unbearable. He couldn't stand to think that Rouge would ever give into that damn echidna.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! We were perfect together! But you just _had _to start flirting with that red bastard! You don't deserve him!" Shadow screamed at the top of his lungs.

Rouge heard all of this from a nearby bush.

"Shadow," she said, standing up.

She was now behind him.

"I could never love that echidna. He doesn't really love me and I don't love him at all," she told him.

Shadow turned around and stared into her ocean blue eyes. She was crying.

"I love _you_. Shadow Hedgehog. And I always will," Rouge said.

She kissed him and he returned her kiss. Shadow broke it.

"You know, you look amazing when you're kissing in the rain," he said.

"Then that'll be our story. Kissing in the Rain," Rouge said.

She smiled and kissed him again.

~~The End~~

This was the first serious Shadouge story that I've written. Please comment. I'd love to hear what you think and I'd like to see if you have any tips on how I can improve my story. xoxo


End file.
